Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 34 (My body outside)
My body outside is the thirty-fourth episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *KATHLEEN's grandma sends her a very tiny vest, and Kathleen doesn't know what to do with it. *CHARLI puts on clothes to get warm. *TIM makes music with his body. *CHARLI pretends to play different instruments. *NATHAN makes shapes with a doll's body, and tries to copy its pose. *CHARLI pretends to be a puppet. *Chats got a headache, she needs KELLIE's T.L.C. (Tender Loving Care). *CHARLI bumped lots of her body parts, and puts dots everywhere she bumped. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a girl (Kathleen) with new clothes, her mom (Charli) asks her to take care of them, but Kathleen gets out with her friends (Tim the calf and Nathan the goose) and she falls into a mud puddle. Gallery Kathleen S2 E34.png Charli S2 E34 1.png Tim S2 E34.png Charli S2 E34 2.png Nathan S2 E34.png Charli S2 E34 3.png Kellie S2 E34.png Charli S2 E34 4.png Sharing Stories S2 E34.png Trivia *During Kathleen's segment, the address on her present says Channel 9 Sydney. *In this episode, Kellie wore the same blouse from Special Days. Songlets ;Puzzles and pattens Can you guess what this might be? If you look hard then you might see It's a present for me, just for me. Can you guess what this might be? If you look hard then you might see It's a present for me, just for me. ;Body move #01 No songlet ;Making music Who needs a guitar, a piano or a flute? Who needs a drum or cymbals or a lute? Here are some sounds, ready or not 'Cause all I need for music, I've already got. Who needs a guitar, a piano or a flute? Who needs a drum or cymbals or a lute? Here are some sounds, ready or not 'Cause all I need for music, I've already got Yes, I can squibble And I can tap-tappeety-tap And I can pop with my mouth And I can slap, slap, slap Squbble, tap, pop and slap Making great music, give yourself a clap. ;Body move #02 I've got a drum, cymbals and a flute I've got a guitar, piano and a lute Here are some sounds, ready or not Because all I need for music, I've already got. I've got a drum, cymbals and a flute I've got a guitar, piano and a lute Here are some sounds, ready or not Because all I need for music, I've already got. I've got a drum, cymbals and a flute I've got a guitar, piano and a lute Here are some sounds, ready or not Because all I need for music, I've already got. ;Shapes in space My body has two feet, two legs My body has two hands, two arms My body can bend, my head's on top I can hold the pose and freeze on the spot. My body has two feet, two legs My body has two hands, two arms My body can bend, my head's on top I can hold the pose and freeze on the spot. ;Body move #03 My body has two feet, two legs My body has two hands, two arms My body can bend, my head's on top I can hold a pose or freeze on the spot. My body has two feet, two legs My body has two hands, two arms My body can bend, my head's on top I can hold the pose or freeze on the spot. My body has two feet, two legs My body has two hands, two arms My body can bend, my head's on top I can hold the pose or freeze on the spot. ;Word play When you're feeling ... And you need some T.L.C. Just let me know that you're feeling low You can count on me I'll hug you when you're sad Put a bandage on my knee I'll give you lots of cuddles You'll feel better soon, you'll see. When you're feeling ... And you need some T.L.C. Just let me know that you're feeling low You can count on me I'll hug you when you're sad Put a bandage on your knee I'll give you lots of cuddles You'll feel better soon, you'll see. When you're feeling ... And you need some T.L.C. Just let me know that you're feeling low You can count on me I'll hug you when you're sad Put a bandage on your knee I'll give you lots of cuddles You'll feel better soon, you'll see. ;Body move #04 I've bump myself a lot today It must be a bumpy kind of day My knees, my toes, my cheek, my chin What a mess I'm in. I've bump myself a lot today It must be a bumpy kind of day My legs, my nose, my hand, my chin What a mess I'm in. I've bump myself a lot today It must be a bumpy kind of day My elbow, my forehead, all over my skin What a mess I'm in. ;Sharing stories What a great day, what a great day What a great day to play There's so much to do Doo bee doo doo Do you wanna play too? What a great day, what a great day What a great day to play There's so much to do Doo bee doo doo Do you wanna play too? What a great day, what a great day What a great day to play There's so much to do Doo bee doo doo Do you wanna play too? Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about myself Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about outside Category:Ep about gifts & presents Category:Ep about guessing Category:Ep about vests Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about cold Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about musical instruments Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about dolls Category:Ep about copying Category:Ep about puppets Category:Ep about marching Category:Ep about ballet & ballerinas Category:Ep about headaches Category:Ep about massages Category:Ep about tender loving care Category:Ep about bumping Category:Ep about spots & dots Category:Ep about clothes Category:Ep about geese Category:Ep about calves